Trigun: Forgive Me Rem
by Sorbo1
Summary: Vash realizes that he can no longer hold back his feelings for Marrel, and Marrel realizes that she too loves Vash


Before I begin I thought I would give my views on Trigun.  
When I first watched Trigun I really didn't get into it. I just didn't see what people liked about it.  
Then I heard that it was considered one of the greatest western anime to ever be made. So I decided to give it a shot. I was able to watch it from episode one, and soon came to like it and saw that it rivaled some western movies in the U.S.  
I still have not seen all of the Trigun episodes but I like it and love it enough to write this fan fic.  
  
There is something I would also like to say. If you find any great fault in the fan fic, then I urge you to honestly express your views.  
  
I thought it would be convenient if I provided a key for my readers. If you see bold type then that means someone is speaking in a high pitched voice. That does not mean someone is yelling. When someone yells it will be written as it is taught in Standard English. If you see **Vash: ** then that means someone is thinking. If you see italics then that means someone is in a dream. Also if you see bold with a ! at the end of it then that means something loud is happening.  
Now on to the fan fic.  
  
Trigun: Forgive Me Rem.  
  
**Vash: Now, Rem, I have done what I promised. I have taken care  
of Knives. Draped over my shoulder I drag on hoping that he can be  
redeemed. ** "Man am I thirsty. Some water or a nice glass of whiskey  
could really cheer me up." As Vash looks around he sees a town in the  
distance. He begins to smile and walk towards the welcoming looking  
town. But he stops, something is holding him back.  
**Vash: that's the town Marrel is in. I can't go back there. I  
know how she feels about me. But she doesn't know that I still love  
Rem. I know it has been 130 years, but feelings like that don't just  
fade. But since I met her, my feelings have begun to sway. I don't  
know what to feel anymore. ** " It doesn't matter. If I don't find go  
there, then we might die of thirst." He decided. He walked into town  
hoping he would not see either of the Insurance Girls. But fate did  
not seem on his side.  
  
" Hi, Mr. Vash, glad to see you've come back!" He knows only one  
of the two girls calls him that. It was Milly. " Hey, that guy has a  
bunch of bullet holes in him. Maybe we should take him to a doctor."  
  
" No, I don't think that would be a good idea. I think we should  
take him to the house. Assuming that you guys are still staying  
there?" Vash replies.  
  
" Oh ya, I think that would be a great idea, I'm sure Marrel  
would like to see you." Milly says gleefully.  
  
" On second thought I think we should take him to a doctor. Ya  
know, doctors can work wonders these days."  
  
Milly looks at Vash Confused, " Okay, but I really think we  
should take him to see Marrel. He has less bullet holes than you and  
she nursed you back to health."  
  
Vash looks at Milly and ponders. " Here, take him to Marrel."  
Milly holds out her arms and Vash puts Knives gently in them. " I have  
to go think, there are just some things I need to decide." Milly walks  
away to take knives to Marrel, and Vash walks to a hilltop just  
outside of town. He sits and begins to think.  
  
**Vash: I wonder where you are, Rem. I wonder if you can here my  
thoughts. I have held on to my feelings for you for 130 years. I wont  
grow any older; it is as though I will live forever. So I see I will  
never see you again. However there is someone here on this desert  
planet that I also care for, and I know she also cares for me. I have  
never been a man of logic, but it seems that this is the only logical  
thing for me to do. I have seen the facts, but I still don't know what  
to do. I need to make a decision. But I can't. ** Vash thinks so  
deeply that he doesn't here Marrel walk up behind him.  
  
She knows she has to say something to break the silence. " Vash,  
what are you doing way out here?" Vash is startled. But he knows how  
to answer. He does not hesitate with his words.  
  
" I am trying to decide if my feelings for you are stronger than  
my feelings for someone I used to love." Marrel sits down beside Vash.  
She puts her left hand on the right side of his face, and turns his  
head to face her.  
  
She says, " Then maybe this will help you decide." She moves her  
face closer to his and kisses him. **Vash: Forgive me, Rem.** they are  
so into each other that they did not see Milly walk up beside them.  
  
" Hey, are you guys." she could not finish her sentence.  
  
A startled Vash backs away, " Hey, it's the other insurance  
girl, hi how's it going. I was just leaving. I think I here my gun  
calling, I have to go, bye now." Vash runs off leaving the two girls  
by themselves.  
  
Milly is the first to speak, " You know he loves you right?"  
" How can you tell?" Marrel says to reply.  
  
" My big sister says that when a woman can make a man blush that red  
then it's either love or stupidity. In Vashs case though I think it  
might be both." But Marrel doesn't here a word Milly says. She can  
only stare in the direction that Vash ran off in. " Marrel, are you  
all right?"  
  
" Milly," Marrel begins, " I have to be honest with you. That  
that was the first time I have ever kissed a man; or anybody for that  
matter."  
  
Milly looks at Marrel; she knows just what to ask. " Was it  
everything you wanted it to be?"  
  
Marrel replies, " It was everything I wanted it to be, Milly,  
everything and more." **Marrel: when I kissed him I knew that the kiss  
will last forever, because Vash is forever. He doesn't age and neither  
does his memories. As I grow older he will stay young. But that is a  
risk I am willing to take. Only to know that when I die, I will be in  
his arms. And I will be able to see him as the person he was the day  
we met. Since he will live forever, he will always be able to remember  
me. **  
  
Next FanFic:  
  
As he regains consciousness he feels the want for redemption.  
He wants to be forgiven.  
But as he begins his journey,  
A greater darkness pulls him in.  
Is it him, or is there a greater power that binds him to kill.  
  
BECKON TO THE DARK. 


End file.
